


Shopping

by ChubWriter



Series: Get-Beached 2020 [6]
Category: Soul Eater
Genre: Belly Kink, Gen, Weight Gain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:00:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25105855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChubWriter/pseuds/ChubWriter
Summary: Kid bought one more box of cookies to make the shopping cart symmetrical. Things went out of control.
Relationships: Black Star & Death the Kid
Series: Get-Beached 2020 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1811095
Kudos: 9





	Shopping

**Author's Note:**

> Hello guys! So, guess who has forgotten that the longer works for Get-Beached started yesterday? Anyway, here's the next fic, once again inspired by verystrawberryfestival on Tumblr. I think I've gotten the hang of drabbles, and I can write longish things, but things like this - I think I have lots to improve on the shorter fics! Tell me what you think.

The shopping cart unnerved Kid. He shuffled the boxes he had picked up around. No, the pile remained unsymmetrical! Ah, how could he take something so repulsive all the way to the check-out? Even if he pushed forward, without glancing, the single missing place - big enough for another box - would taunt him with its imperfection. Without another choice, Kid picked one more box. "Perfect," he sighed.

The rest of the shopping proved uneventful (expect the few people who always wanted a photo with Lord Death's son) and Kid flew home on the skateboard.

"I'm home," he said to the empty mansion - Liz and Patty still were in the town. He left the cookies in the kitchen - five boxes, as in the shopping list - and entered his room. The book he had bought should entertain him for some time.

From the bag, he took out the last box of cookies. He had to go and put it in the kitchen, too… But still, why did Patty insist on buying so many cookies every time someone went shopping? She never shared them - and never before Kid had taken some for himself. He opened the box.

Oh, glorious symmetry! Chocolate chips were sprinkled in equal amounts over the perfectly round cookie! Kid took a big bite of it and - before he had finished chewing it - threw another one in his mouth. Patty knew her sweets well! Every taste felt more heavenly than the previous one; each piece of chocolate far sweeter…

* * *

A few days later, Kid pushed the shopping cart again. Patty had asked for five boxes, as always. A pile of ten would be still symmetrical.

* * *

"Hey, Kid!" Black Star walked down the hall, a strange (stranger than usual smirk on his face). "Your fave shape is the sphere, right?" He laughed as if he had said the funniest joke in the world.

"It is; spheres are perfectly symmetrical, no matter the way it is…" Kid began explaining.

Black Star's loud snort stopped him. "Because… Ha-ha! You - you are looking like one!"

Kid rose an eyebrow. "What do you mean?"

"You… You haven't noticed?" Black Star said through his laughter. "Kid, you don't see you're getting fat?"

Fat? Kid walked to the bathroom, Black Star tagging behind him. He looked at the mirror, ignoring Black Star's comment, "Just don't get too shocked!"

Yes, a little weight had stuck to Kid's body. No longer completely slim, his stomach had rounded out a little. Not enough to be seen, unless one was looking really carefully.

Kid touched his softening belly.

"Well?" Black Star quipped behind his back.

"A sphere is not such a bad thing to become."


End file.
